Happy Homecoming
by nightnovice
Summary: Post AYITL, Logan is back in New York, things are over with Odette, will his Ace give him another chance?
1. Chapter 1- I Need to See you

**Happy Homecoming**

Summary: Post AYITL, Logan is back in New York, things are over with Odette, will his Ace give him another chance?

A/N: Here is my new story, I will update as I can, promise you I will complete this story as all my others, and thanks to all of you who favorited me! I also greatly appreciate the favorite and comment on any of my other stories. You my dear readers - ROCK!

 **Chapter 1 – I Need to See You**

Rory waved as her mom and Luke left for their honeymoon, she continued to wave until the car left her sight. She entered her mother's house and went to her room then observed the chaos that her life had become. This would not do, nope not even a bit, she was going to be a mom so she needed to **_'mom up'_** she needed to stop this aimlessness and be the adult she had been avoiding since graduating college. She began by repacking and taping all of her boxes then loading them in her car, she then took them to her grandparents house in Hartford, her grandmother was letting her live there while she wrote her book. She then began to recall her boxes, from Lane and Paris, finally she needed the boxes she had stashed with Logan, she wondered what he had done with them once Odette moved in. She was sitting in the study at her grandfather's desk thinking what a disappointment she had become. She pulled out her laptop and typed, she recalled her childhood with intense clarity, the tiny shed come house, her lack of a father, his infrequent visits, her mother's reluctant holiday get-togethers with the Gilmore's, having never met the Hayden's until that fateful day she was accepted to Chilton, their pure disdain at her existence, their final acceptance after she graduated Yale, at Gigi's insistence. She also recalled the fun she had dancing in the twilight with her mom, all the movies, junk food and shared secret dreams. She created an outline for each chapter and when her tummy grumbled she went to the kitchen to grab lunch. She had just finished her meal when she saw the apple, it looked so good, so inviting and when she bit into it, pure bliss, she couldn't remember liking something so much. Something about the apple made her think of Logan and the little surprise he had left her when they said their bittersweet goodbye in New Hampshire. Her hand wandered to her belly and the bump she only imagined at this point and she realized she had to see him. She picked up her phone and texted, _'call me when you can, I need to see you!'_ and hoped he would be the only one to see it.

Logan felt the small vibration in his pocket and retrieved the device to see what the alert was about, as he glanced at his phone his father droned on about a new acquisition in New York stating that Logan should oversee it. He was surprised both by the text and the opportunity to finally return stateside. He also knew that Odette preferred Europe and believed this his perfect exit from the dynastic plan. He agreed to return to the US, advised that Tom would make an excellent replacement and agreed that in two weeks time he would begin in New York. The schedule would be tight, but it would be worth it. He left the meeting feeling lighter than he had in years. He stepped into his office, closed the door and walked to the window that overlooked Piccadilly Circus remembering how Rory joked that he must enjoy seeing elephants and clowns all day, then he remembered her text.

The phone rang and Rory was quick to answer.

"Logan, thanks for calling." She answered.

He looked at the phone puzzled, "Anytime Ace, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was thinking of coming to London in the next week or so, can we meet up? I know we said goodbye in New Hampshire, but this is a face to face kind of important." She said while biting her lip. How he knew she was biting her lip was beyond him, but he knew it.

"Stop biting your lip Ace, that's my job." he quipped offhandedly and she giggled that he knew her so well, "I have a counter offer, meet me at my apartment in the Dakota in two weeks instead?" He was beaming a smile and Rory felt his happiness.

"That works, in town for some big meetings?" She queried.

"Nope, finally back for good, dad bought a new paper and he wants me to head it up then next year he steps down and I step in as CEO while he moves to the board." Logan was excited as he told her.

"Wow Logan, that is great and so good for you! I am so very proud, look at you all Master and Comandery! Let me know what day is best and I will drive up to see you!" She was so excited, "Oh, and send my boxes to my grandparents house in Hartford, I am living there while I write my book.

"Tell you what Ace, I'll do better and send a car so you don't have to drive, and we can have sushi at that place you like so much in the village." He offered.

Rory thought for a moment, they did have cooked dishes, she could enjoy, "Sounds like a plan, now that mom and Luke are married I thought I would give them some privacy and grandma offered so I live here now, so send the car to the Gilmore Manor."

"Well that sounds great to me and congrats on your mom on getting married. They continued to exchange polite conversation then signed off with the promise to meet in two weeks time.

Rory should not have been surprised that when the maid unpacked her boxes that the missing underwear had been in the boxes she stored with Logan, she could only giggle at the irony. Two weeks passed quickly and Rory decided on black jeans, boots and a soft green wool sweater she had purchased in Scotland. The car pulled up and she grabbed her overnight bag, pea coat, purse and scarf, said hi to Frank then was off to tell the love of her life about his child. Rory dosed off as the car made its way to the city, she just couldn't seem to get enough rest these days. The doctor had assured her it was perfectly fine, bothersome but fine. She had in her purse the results of her last visit, the ultrasound pictures, and blood work confirming she was having a boy. She had smiled widely when the doctor told her it was a boy, she knew Logan would be pleased. The car came to a stop and Logan slipped inside to rouse her awake.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up, you are here." He gently shook her and watched as her big blue eyes began to open, falling on him, "Somebody is low on coffee."

"No coffee, bad for baby." Rory replied sleepily then suddenly she was wide awake as she realized what she said.

Logan was in awe as he slipped in the car beside her, "Baby, Ace? What baby?"

Rory blushed crimson, "Ours" and she reached into her bag handing him the envelope with the ultrasound and results deeming it to be a healthy boy 9 weeks due August 24, 2018.

Logan looked at the offered information, the weird blobby thing in the picture and then at his Ace, a baby, she was having his baby. He shut the car door and directed Frank to take them to the apartment. They needed to talk.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Talk

**Happy Homecoming**

Summary: Post AYITL, Logan is back in New York, things are over with Odette, will his Ace give him another chance?

A/N: Wow! Thank you all for the support and I am glad you enjoyed the reveal, for those of you who think it is too soon to know the sex, here in the US, there is a blood test they run (Free cell DNA) to check for defects that also determines sex in the first few weeks, I have friends that knew upon diagnosis at 7 weeks, wild I know.

 **Chapter 2 – The Talk**

They were quiet the short drive to the apartment across from Central Park, Logan exited first then helped Rory from the car, retrieved her bag from Frank and they rode the elevator to the third floor apartment Logan had purchased when it became available a few years back and they used it whenever he was in town. Now he was even more glad of the purchase, it would make a nice home and later a get away for himself and Rory. He opened the door and indicated the couch then went to the kitchen and grabbed them each a water.

Finally he spoke, "New Hampshire?"

She nodded, "I guess someone really doesn't want us to say goodbye this time. I'm sorry you are engaged, I have no right..." She was cut off by his kiss, it was tender, passionate and held such promise.

"You have every right, you are the mother of my child the only woman I have ever loved, I ended things with Odette, I couldn't ask her to come to this country for a sham of a marriage, one I couldn't even pretend to be faithful to, I kept you as the other woman Ace, why did you let me do that?"

"Logan, I love you, I was in denial, but I love you so I would be with you anyway I could, even if it was as it was, I didn't even tell my mom, I said I stayed with a girl named Didi in London. I have told her now though, since I found out I was pregnant I couldn't lie anymore. It's is why I was going to London to tell you, it is up to you what you want to do, but..." He kissed her again, this time more fully and she allowed the kiss to deepen, until they both needed breath.

"Ace, honey calm down, I told you I ended things with Odette, I was so happy when my father told me I was returning to New York all I could think of was getting you back in any way possible. I need you Ace, I don't know what we have been doing these past years, but it stops now, it is you and I and we are in this together." He wrapped his arms around her and she sunk into him sobbing softly.

"Oh Logan, I can't believe it's true, you are here, and you want the baby **_and_** me." He pet her head and held her close.

"No place I would rather be. Now tell me about the doctor's appointment and when is the next one so I can be there."

They talked about _everything_ for several hours and soon her tummy rumbled, "Sorry about that, but we did miss lunch."

He chuckled, "Yeah, about that, I thought pregnant women weren't supposed to eat sushi?"

"I was going to order cooked dishes." She blushed.

"Always thinking fast on your feet, that's my Ace." He thought for a moment, "So pizza or Chinese?"

"Um, both?" She plead.

He smiled and went to make the order, she rose to stretch a bit not realizing just how tense she had been. He placed the order knowing her tastes well, having dined with her on so many occasions. Rory came up to him as he was confirming the order of Chinese.

"Please order Chop Suey, I can't seem to get enough of it." She let him know and he looked at her in surprise, then changed the order he had made from a small to a family size of the chop suey.

"Ace, you know Chop Suey is all vegetables, right?" He looked at her in surprise.

"I know, blame the baby, I am eating more fruits and vegetables and I have a sudden love of apples." She giggled,"must be the Huntzberger genes. When does food get here?"

"The Chinese should take 25 minutes, the pizza thirty, in the meantime, want an apple?" He indicated the basket on the counter. She smiled and took one to the sink to wash then bit into it happily. "Okay, good to know, you will eat fruit, vegetables and you have stopped drinking coffee. Any other surprises for me Ace?"

Rory blushed, "I can't stop thinking about sex with you, all day, at odd times, I get all hot and bothered."

"I think I am going to enjoy pregnant Rory. Have you told Emily yet?" He maneuvered her to the couch and handed her a napkin.

" _About the inappropriate sex thoughts_?!" She said and looked at him shocked; he shook his head, she realized what he meant, "No, I wanted to know what you wanted first, that way I could tell her the whole plan. She has been a bit different since grandpa passed, a bit bolder and I know she will support me with or without you, but she'll be happier that it's with you." She leaned up and kissed him, he pulled her close and allowed the kiss to run away with them. They kissed until the need for air separated them, heads touching. "What about your parents, I know Honor will be thrilled, but Mitchum and Shira aren't the biggest fans of us?"

"I think you'd be surprised, Mitchum is the one that caused the rift that separated me from Odette, I think he suspected something when I returned from New Hampshire in full work mode, I think he knew I was trying to get over you so I could try with her. If anything, they may try to rush us to the alter, can't have the Huntzberger heir born on the wrong side of the blanket, now can we?"

"You mean like me, a..." he placed his finger to her lips stilling her self deprecating word.

"Never, ever say that, think that, you are my angel, the mother of my son. They will respect you, or lose us all." He reassured as the buzzer rang indicating the arrival of food, Logan buzzed them up and paid they were followed shortly by the pizza. He grabbed fresh waters and plates then set everything up on the table, she was ravenous and they ate in relative silence for the first few moments.

"Thank you Logan, you have been just wonderful about this." Rory stated.

"No thanks needed Ace, I am just glad you didn't keep him from me, that would have killed me." As he said this a key entered the lock and two rowdy men with _lovely_ ladies and bottles of scotch came in to view.

"OOH, Colin is it true John Lennon lived here," A vapid blonde purred into Collin's ear a bit too loudly and he winced. The four stumbled to the couch not noticing Logan and Rory at the table.

"Finny, I smell pizza, can we order pizza, it smells so good." A scantily clad redhead said as she rubbed against Finn.

It was then that Finn and Colin noticed that they were intruding, Logan just quirked a brow, while Rory grinned widely.

"Looks like we need to vamoose, Mom and Dad are here." Finn grinned.

"You live with your parents?" The blonde pulled away in disgust.

"No love, this is our friends pad, and he and the little missus are here, so we don't want to intrude." He stumbled up and made his way to Logan. "Good to see you found your way back to her, you are keeping her this time no O, right, I mean she was alright, but Mother is special." He leaned crookedly on Rory's shoulder and she grinned indulgently.

Colin leapt up and threw Finn from her shoulder then pulled her into a big hug,"I missed you so Mother, never leave us again."

The two women huffed at being so easily forgotten, "Well Cece, it looks like we lost our dates.", the redhead observed and helped herself to a slice of pizza, "Come on, we should be headed back to Boston anyway." They let themselves out of the apartment and Finn with Colin collapsed on chairs and began to pick at the feast before them.

"So do tell, are you okey dokey again?" Finn said as he fed himself Kung pow.

"Yeah, and what is daddy Huntz going to say about the dynastic plan?" Colin chipped in enjoying a slice of the pizza.

Rory sighed, "Boys, I think those questions are better answered when you are sober, for now, enjoy your supper and I am sure you know your way to the guest rooms to sleep it off."

The boys tucked in to the supper and Colin noticed the family size Chop Suey, "Hey Huntz, what is with the jumbo chop suey? I haven't seen a container that large or that empty since my cousin Anne was pregnant," He realized what he said and Logan sighed, Finn put it together.

"I'm going to be an uncle, that is me Uncle Finn, the baby will surely love me best, after you two of course, Colin we are going to be uncles, we need to get them hitched, call the plane we are off to Vegas, no that is too sleazy, Vermont, it is for lovers after all. Fuel up the jet we are off to Vermont." He drunkenly planned.

"No Finn, no plane, no Vermont, finish your food and water then off to bed." Rory was stern.

"Pooper, party pooper, ruin my fun, hey speaking of fun where did Laura go? I bet she would be fun." He looked around the room for his date at last.

Logan laughed, "They left awhile ago, seems they weren't interested in getting to know myself and Rory, especially after you both called her Mother."

The food had sobered them up a bit and Colin just shrugged at Finn, "Oh well, it was fun, but there are plenty of others." The boys yawned tiredly, the food and booze finally taking over, they kissed Rory's cheek and shook Logan's hand patting his back then retired toward the guest rooms.

Rory looked at Logan as he began to clear the table. "Think they will remember in the morning?"

"I am sure they will they are oddly lucid when intoxicated and seem to recall things in great detail in the morning even when they wish they could forget." Rory helped him and they discarded the empty containers and placed any leftovers in the fridge, he knew Rory would most likely eat it cold as a late night snack. It was still early, only nine, but he noticed she was yawning. "Come on Ace, let's get you two to bed." She leaned on him and he took her to their room, handed her his t-shirt, she inhaled deeply, enjoying his scent, he stripped down to boxers and pulled her to his side. She set her head on his chest and he kissed her crown and soon they were both fast asleep. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3- Allies

**Happy Homecoming**

Summary: Post AYITL, Logan is back in New York, things are over with Odette, will his Ace give him another chance?

A/N: I am so in awe of your excitement, I am posting a new chapter, I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 3 – Allies and Plans**

Logan awoke early and decided to go for a run, he slipped into his running gear, and headed across to the park, his head was a whir with the information he had gained in a scant time. He was going to be a father, Rory was willing to be a family with him. He ran the whole of the park several times until his legs protested and his lungs were bursting. He slowed to a walk and wandered to a cart and grabbed a water chugging it gratefully and headed back to his apartment, to Rory and home.

Rory awoke to a squealing Honor,"Rory, what are you doing here, did my brother finally get smart?"

Rory smiled at her and she bounced on the bed, "Honor, it is good to see you too. I believe Logan is on his run, he left about an hour ago, I can always feel when he goes, he'll be back soon." She stretched and slipped out of bed, grateful of the t-shirt, grabbing her jeans, bag and headed towards the bathroom, "I'll just be a minute." Rory freshened up, dressed and went out to speak with Honor while they awaited Logan's return. Rory busied herself in the kitchen, she cut up fruit, set up bread and cream for toast and made coffee, she couldn't drink it but knew Honor and Logan would. She poured herself some orange juice and set the small buffet on the table inviting Honor to join her. The two women chatted about nothing in particular, waiting for Logan to return. The door opened and Loan walked in nodded to Rory, waved a hand over himself indicating the need to freshen up and slipped into his room for a quick shower and was back in a short while dressed and hair damp. He kissed his sister on the cheek, poured a cup of coffee, made a plate and sat beside Rory taking her hand in his.

"Good morning Honor, what brings you by today?" Logan began as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, dad told me you were back in town, although you should have told me yourself and that you were not marrying Odette, at least now I know why." She clapped her hands with glee. "Tell me how long has it been, when did you get together, and are you making it permanent this time?"

Rory squoze his hand assuredly, he should tell his sister. "Well" he began awkwardly, "Ace and I have been seeing each other for about five years. We met up again in Hamburg and things just happened, the boys knew and then dad arranged the thing with Odette, I tried to break things off with Ace, but now dad sent me back here and before I could grovel properly she told me we were having a baby, a boy and we are together, absolutely together."

Honor leaned back on her chair, "Five years and you never told me? A boy! Wow you work fast, you have only been stateside for a day! I am missing something."

"About nine weeks ago Logan and the boys took me on what was supposed to be our last goodbye, the night was perfect and when I left the Inn I was sure I would never see any of them again. I guess fate had another plan. Now Logan is back in New York, I live in Hartford and things are falling into place." She felt his arm snake her waist and leaned into him.

"Five years, you have some poker face baby brother, I would think you would have told me sooner, but I guess I can forgive seeing as how I am about to be an aunty." She pulled him up into a hug and Finn bounded over to them.

"Group hug, get in here with mother, we all need loving and to celebrate baby Huntz!" He rocked them back and fourth.

Colin came out and observed the silliness only Finn could cause and snuck in behind Rory wrapping his arms around as much of the group as he could.

Rory laughed, "Okay, that is enough I am getting dizzy." They all stopped and Logan guided her to the couch and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her, she lay her head on the crook of his neck contentedly and Honor snapped a picture with her phone.

"You two are so cute it is adorable." Honor laughed, the group caught up and soon enough dispersed as Logan wanted to take Rory to Hartford to retrive some things so she could stay with him and they would visit Nantucket on the weekend. She sat close to him in the car, not believing the past day had occurred, they had the support of Finn, Colin and most importantly Honor. Frank received a call while he was enroute to the Gilmore estate and he confirmed Logan was in the car, Frank handed the sat phone to Logan and heard his father on the other side.

"Logan, I trust your trip went well and your apartment was duly stocked for your return." Mitchum was all sunshine and Logan felt suspicious.

"Yeah dad, the trip was uneventful and the apartment ready and waiting. What is up?" Logan was bright but cautious.

"Always suspicious, well I was wondering if since you were already in Hartford if you and Ms. Gilmore would care to join your mother and I for dinner. Your mother misses you son." He sounded sincere.

Logan covered the mouthpiece and asked Rory if it was okay and she nodded, it had to happen sooner better than later and it was sooner. "Sure dad, and dad, how did you know I was with Rory?"

"Where else would you be? I saw the look in your eyes when I told you about New York, you didn't argue about becoming CEO and you couldn't wait to get back, hell you even dumped Odette the same night I told you about the promotion, most men would want to celebrate, but you waited until you had her back in your life, not that she has been out of it much these past years." Mitchum chuckled, "I thought Odette pretty enough to turn your head, but it looks like you really do only have eyes for her. See you at seven." The phone went dead.

Logan looked at Rory, "He knows we are together, he knows we have been seeing each other and he seems happy about it. Do you think he knows about?" He placed his hand gently on her abdomen.

She shrugged, they arrived at the Gilmore manor and Rory led him into the house, the maid greeted them and took their coats and she went up to her room to pack a bag.

She grabbed several slacks, sweaters and boots, then slipped into the closet and retrieved the hanging bag for a few dress selections and appropriate footwear. Finally she opened her dresser and pulled out some sleep clothes and lingerie. She then went to the adjoining bath and packed her toiletries.

"Well I guess that is everything. Do you have a suit for dinner?" She queried.

Logan thought and called down to Frank who promptly brought up a suit bag Logan kept for emergencies, he also took Rory's bags to load in the car.

Logan and Rory freshened up then dressed for dinner, Rory, suddenly felt dizzy and sat slowly in the overstuffed reading chair in the corner of her room.

"Ace, are you okay?" He was at her side immediately.

"I am sure it's nothing just nerves, I felt a little light headed." She explained.

"That happened earlier today, has it been happening often?" He worried.

"This is the second time, I think the first time was the swaying and this time I think is just nerves, if it happens again I will let you know." She assured him and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Let's go and get this over with." She rose taking his hand.

The drive to the Huntzberger manor was short and uneventful and soon they were seated in the lounge being offered drinks. Logan had scotch as did Mitchum, Shira a wine and Rory club soda.

"Rory, so good to see you, you look lovely dear." Shira cooed in her society best tone.

"Thank you and we appreciate the invitation to dinner." Rory replied in a similar tone.

Mitchum cleared his throat, "Logan, tell me son any news to share with the room?"

"Well dad, I guess now is as good a time as any, Rory is pregnant and we are keeping it, and by the way, it's a boy." Mitchum pulled the pair off the settee and gave them a hug.

"This is the first time I wanted a rumor to be true, Shira told me Bittzy Charlston's niece saw Rory at the obstetrician receiving care pamphlets and shared it with the DAR ladies last week. When is the wedding and why isn't she sporting a ring, I presume you are to be married in short order." Mitchum stood back from them hands on their shoulders. As if on cue the maid arrived with champagne flutes, "Mitchum grabbed his glass and stood beside Shira, "To Logan and Rory, may all their ventures be prosperous and to my grandson, may you follow in our footsteps as the Huntzberger heir." They raised their glasses and Rory noticed hers was apple cider she grinned at Shira and mouthed thank you. Shira smiled genuinely.

The group was called to dinner and Rory assured that Emily would be in touch and before they left Logan followed his father into the study. He reached into his desk and handed him a familiar box, "You know this ring, it was your grandmother's, I think Rory will appreciate the sentiment, if I am wrong take her to Harry Winston and put it on the family account then return that to the bank vault. Don't wait too long son, time is of the essence, you should be married before she shows, so that gives just a few weeks. Take this week, settle things with Emily and Lorelai then let us know about the wedding." He clapped his dumbstruck son on the back. "This is Hartford son, a man can't sneeze and not have people tell him bless you the next day."

Logan slipped the box in his pocket and shook his father's hand, "I know she'll love it, you are right she is more about sentiment than a price tag or designer." Although Logan knew the true value of the _'family ring'_ he also knew it wouldn't matter a bit to Rory, only that he had given it to her.

The men exited the office and Logan was pleasantly surprised to see his mother sitting beside Rory seemingly giving her advice. It made him feel good that his family had changed towards her, it would make his question all the easier to ask. It was late, so the pair decided to return to the Gilmore home to retire for the evening.

Rory woke early, she found herself ravenous, she slipped out of Logan's arms pulled on her robe and went in search of sustenance. She was startled however to find her grandmother at the table with a spread of pastries and fruit, coffee and juice on the sideboard.

"Really Rory, you get up, get dressed and then come down for breakfast, how many times must I tell you , anyone could stop by unannounced.

Rory sat down and the maid poured her juice and set her a plate of various mini pastries and fruit. "Grandma, not that I am not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Well, I came to find out if a rumor is true, are you pregnant with Logan Huntzberger's baby?" Her tone was accusing, "I thought he was engaged to a French heiress. Tell me you didn't have an affair with an engaged man."

Rory sipped her juice and lowered her eyes, "I can't do that grandma, I had an affair with Logan, but he broke things off with the heiress and yes I am pregnant, it's a boy, and oh, Logan is asleep upstairs."

Emily took this information in, "That young man is asleep in your room, not the guestroom as would be proper for an unwed woman? Are you at least going to marry him, or do you have a hippie lifestyle planned for my great-grandson?"

Rory held a laugh at the 'hippie lifestyle' comment, "Grandma, we had planned to visit you in Nantucket and tell you everything together, how did you find out?"

"The whole DAR knows thanks to the busy body niece of Bittzy Charlston. You simply must be married soon and put further rumors to rest. Tell me do the Huntzberger's know and what did they say? If that Shira says one disparaging remark..." She was cut off by a hug from Rory.

"Grandma, it's fine Shira even offered maternity advice and told me that she had saved some of Logan's baby things she would have cleaned and sent to the New York apartment." Rory returned to her chair and nibbled on her breakfast, she knew better than to gorge as she wished.

"Well it's about time they accepted you, if they had sooner we wouldn't be in this mess." Emily huffed and Logan appeared, dressed in jeans, a dove grey cashmere sweater and boat shoes. He approached Emily with his arms outstretched and she rose to his polite embrace.

"Emily, so good to see you, you look lovely as always, and thank you for organizing breakfast everything looks wonderful." He grabbed a seat by Rory and accepted the coffee, juice and a plate of pastries and fruit.

"Thank you Logan and it is good to see you have the manners to dress for breakfast perhaps you can teach it to my granddaughter." Emily bit softly with a teasing grin. "So Logan, are you going to marry my granddaughter or just shack up with her after keeping her as your mistress."

Logan understood now what Rory had mentioned about Emily being different, she was blunt, her social polish dropped in favor of honesty." That is the plan ma'am, it's all I have wanted for years and now that she is having my baby, I wouldn't dream of marrying anyone else. I just need to talk to Lorelai and Chris first, I know it's old fashioned but I want their approval, I still plan to marry her even if they don't give it, but I feel it is appropriate that I ask."

Emily smiled pleased and noticed Rory adding more fruit to her plate, "Fruit? Rory, I thought you and your mom had disdain for all things healthy?"

"Well grandma, it seems your great grandson has other plans, I find myself wanting more and more fruits and vegetables. I guess that is the Huntzberger side of the equation kicking out all my bad training and making me eat better." She grinned and Logan kissed her cheek, Emily beamed a the exchange. "Well just let me know if I can be of any assistance and I will be happy to assist you in any capacity, you know Rory I do know all the major designers and Ms. Celine is always at your disposal." She rose to take her leave. "I am glad you were honest with me, and please come visit me in Nantucket, I have purchased the house next to mine and am having it renovated so you will have your privacy when you visit." She kissed Rory's cheek and shook Logan's hand then left as unexpectedly as she arrived.

"Well, that was …"Logan started.

"Yeah, unexpected and straightforward, now we really only have Dad to tell and we can visit Stars Hollow, oh and April, I want her there." Rory suddenly remembered.

"Luke's daughter right? What about Gigi?" Logan asked as he enjoyed his coffee.

"Gigi, will come with dad and dad can decide if Francine can come, she has mellowed towards me a bit, it isn't like me and grandma, but she is civil and that is something." Rory sighed. "I guess I better get dressed, and how is it you knew to dress for breakfast, you never do?"

Logan chuckled,"This is still her house Ace, you are a guest and it is always expected that guests dress for breakfast in case of other company so as not to embarrass themselves or their host. Logan helped Rory from her chair and pulled her into a long kiss, "Now that Emily is taken care of, I say we take care of that other appetite you told me was insatiable and I see what I can do about it. " They walked back upstairs hand in hand to finally properly celebrate his return.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tradition

**Happy Homecoming**

Summary: Post AYITL, Logan is back in New York, things are over with Odette, will his Ace give him another chance?

A/N: I am so glade so many of you are enjoying this story! I love the positive reviews and all the favorites and follows! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Not mine, just an idea that popped into my head.

 **Chapter 4 – Tradition**

Rory called her dad and they planned to meet up for lunch at his club in Boston, he had a suspicion what it was about and asked if Gigi or Francine should attend, Rory said it was his choice, but it was him they needed to see. They arrived at the club and Frank pulled into the waiting area, they advised him to grab lunch, it would be a long drive back to Hartford.

Chris was already waiting at the table, he was alone. "I didn't know if I should order champagne, or wait for the two of you to let me think this is a surprise."

Rory looked at him, "What do you know, did you get a rumor from Bittzy Charlston too?"

Chris laughed, "No your mother has a big mouth, although you grandmother may have heard it in the DAR. I am going to be a grandpa huh, so Logan what are your intentions?"

Logan looked at the man wide eyed and cleared his throat, "Well sir, I want to marry your daughter, I have for a very long time and with your permission I would like to ask for her hand in marriage."

Chris looked a the nervous youth, "Sure why not, you already knocked her up." He patted Logan on the shoulder and they laughed, in good humor although a little uncomfortably.

A very formal Francine Hayden approached the table, "Christopher, I know you told me this was between you and Rory, but I would like to meet the young man who kept my granddaughter a mistress and is only now offering to marry her."

"It wasn't like that grandma, it was my idea and Logan proposed years ago, I just wanted a career." Rory was quick to defend him.

"Huntzberger, you are Mitchum's son, you have his eyes, he always had the nicest eyes. Are you two planning to get married and will I be invited to my eldest granddaughter's wedding?" She was as no-nonsense as Emily.

"Yes ma'am, we are planning to be married soon and if you wish to attend, an invitation is extended." Logan was quick to reply and the waiter came and took their orders, Rory was careful to order what Steph might, just to gain some approval from her paternal grandmother. Lunch went smoothly after that bit of clarification and discussions of where they might live, when the baby was due and Chris was over the moon to hear it was a boy. They finished their meal and said their goodbyes and Rory fell exhausted into the back seat of the limo.

She tapped on the window, "Frank, drive us to a burger place I am starving."

Logan just grinned, "I knew that salad you ordered was for her benefit, you could have ordered something more, you are pregnant, she would surely understand." He rubbed circles on her hand and she leaned into him.

"No, it was better I eat a society approved meal, she already disproves of me enough, I want her to know I have some manners."

Frank drove them through a place called 'Joe's' and she ordered a double burger, fries and a strawberry milkshake. Logan ordered some onion rings and Frank grabbed an iced tea for the drive back to Hartford.

They arrived at the Gilmore Manor and Rory was asleep, Logan carefully roused her, "We are here baby, time to get up and go to bed, or we can have dinner your choice. "

She nodded and leaned on him heavily, Frank helped him carry her up the stairs and then said goodbye. Logan undressed her and helped her into bed then sat reading for a bit, she stirred next to him.

"Logan, I am hungry, but I am tired, think I can learn to eat in my sleep?" She pouted.

"If anyone can you can Ace, but I think it best we sit at a table and not dirty the bed. Tell you what, you tell me what you want and when it is ready I will wake you, deal?"

She nodded, I want grilled chicken, broccoli and honeyed carrots, with brownies for dessert and can I have an apple in bed?"

He kissed her head, "Yes you may have an apple in bed as it has no crumbs, I will send it right up while I arrange for dinner."

Dinner went well and Rory soon had another appetite Logan was happy to feed and they drifted off in to a happy sleep.

The next day they were up by ten they had lunch at Luke's with Lorelai, and this way Luke could be there as well. They dressed comfortably but still chose to have Frank drive them, these meetings were far too exhausting to risk either of them driving. They pulled up to the hardware store, come diner, and Logan smiled at how little it had changed, a small Korean woman bounded out to them.

"Rory, you're here and Logan, I thought you two would never see the light, but look you're here and the sun is shining! Come in, sit down, Lorelai should be here any minute, unless she finally killed Michel and is burying him in the concrete of the new smokehouse Sookie is having built. Then all bets are off." She slipped away to take an order and Luke came bringing coffee for Logan and a green smoothie for Rory, she had recently been asking for it and he was happy to oblige, even if it wasn't on the menu.

"What can I get you, or do you want to wait on Lore?" Luke had his pad out to take their order, he had an idea about Rory, but Logan could order anything.

" I want to order before mom gets here so she doesn't tease me, it's not my fault baby wants healthy food, I will take a grilled tuna steak, asparagus, with that yummy white sauce, baked sweet potato and more water please." Logan looked surprised, she just ordered a five star meal in a diner.

"If it's okay, I'll have the same, it sounds wonderful." He noticed Luke glow with pride.

Lorelai came in and screamed, "Luke I'll have my usual!" Then plopped in an open seat at the table. Logan excused himself and actually went to invite Luke to join them for a few moments, when possible. Luke made himself a lunch that mimicked Rory and Logan then asked Cesar and Lane to cover while he took the rare meal with his family.

Logan was nervous, these were the people that truly mattered, he cleared his throat, "Well you know Rory is pregnant, I want you to know that with your blessing I hope to marry her, I will marry her without it, but I hope you two will agree that we should be married, I have wanted to marry her for such a long time and now that the opportunity is here, I would like your approval, Luke she loves you as a father, and Lorelai you raised her on your own, she is your best friend, do I have your approval?"

Lorelai was impressed that Logan recognized Luke's importance and that alone gained her approval, "Welcome to the family Limoboy, it's little and it's broken, but it's family."

Logan smiled at the reference, "I am happy to be Ohana to you Lorelai."

"I am touched you wanted me to be a part of this, I love Rory as if she were my own, and that you ask, you better take good care of her. Welcome to the family." Luke shook hands with Logan and lunch was well enjoyed.

After the meal, Rory returned to her mother's home to nap, she was so tired and Logan was worried. He called Honor to ask the name of her obstetrician, he was worried something was wrong and made an appointment for the very next day. He loved his Ace, and his son, and desperately wanted to assure both were okay.

When Rory woke they headed back to Hartford, but there was a slight detour, they pulled into the Yale campus and the couple reminisced, they stopped at a familiar coffee cart and Logan stopped.

"I first met you here, then again at your dorm and you called me 'Judi Dench' I think I fell in love with you then, the moment you called me on my bullshit, I loved you, and I have loved you ever since, I screwed up the first time, I made a production, but this time, it is just you, me and a coffee cart, will you marry me?" He held out the ring with hope.

Rory was teary eyed, she opened the box and handed him the ring displaying her finger for his application, "Yes, I will marry you, you mean the world to me." A few passers by applauded, and Rory blushed as they kissed, it was official at last, they were getting married.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Best Laid Plans

**Happy Homecoming**

Summary: Post AYITL, Logan is back in New York, things are over with Odette, will his Ace give him another chance?

Disclaimer: GG is not mine, but I do love to take them out for a spin time and again!

A/N: WOW 49 reviews! Thank you, and to all who follow and favorite a big thanks too! This story has been fun and I am so happy you are all enjoying it!

 **Chapter 5 – The Best Laid Plans**

Emily, Francine and Shira were besides themselves, they wanted to be sure the pair were married quickly and with the proper pomp and circumstance, they drew up a plan and invited the lovebirds for approval. They had planned a full gala, the whole of society would have to rally around the pair, they were the elite of the elite, regardless of their 'delicate circumstance' _cough, cough affair, baby, fast tracked wedding, cough, cough_. Rory knew what they were up to, it was similar to a DAR fundraiser, only this would require gifts in lieu of contributions, she was determined to not let that happen as she and Logan arrived at the luncheon, loaded for bear.

"Grandma's, Shira, I think some very important persons are missing from your plans, my mother, myself and our closest friends. While I appreciate your efforts, this wedding is far too large and formal. Grandma, I would like to use the lovey cliff at your Nantucket home, we know it limits the wedding list, but a reception at the whaling museum would be a delightful opportunity for donation to the cause and it can host up to 450 guests and potential donors."

Rory knew her offer was skewed to entice Emily, next she placated Francine, "Our engagement dinner will be held at your home, sweet and simple, just family maybe a few close friends we view as family, and Shira, I would love for you to host my bride's night, to keep things under control, my girlfriend's may forget my delicate state." She gazed at Shira adored being in charge of the hen-night, it had been so many years since any of her friends were married, and she was sure that if Lorelai would be in charge and it would feature strippers, she was gleeful in her appointment. Rory had conspired to create her perfect day, but she had also agreed to create perfect days for each matriarch, it was the less of two evils.

The engagement party was perfect, friends, family and just lovely. The flowers were seasonal, the candles perfectly spaced, as the bride and groom were well represented by a select few true friends and family, true the group was over 200, but it still held an intimacy. The couple although surprised by the size were pleased overall.

The next day Lorelai sat in the kitchen with Sookie, " She is determined to have a proper Hartford 'hen-night' heck who even calls it that any more? I think we need to crash it. Won't it be fun to bring the Yummy Bartenders to Shira's proper hen-night? We need to make sure Rory has a **proper** Stars Hollow send off, call Patty and Babette, we need to make this right, and that means Founder's day punch!"

The women giggled at the prospect, they conspired to take over the 'proper hen-night' and make it a truly fun event. Sookie and Lorelai made their plans, they knew the venue, the plan and the guest list and still they decided to make the night one Rory or Hartford would not soon forget. It was the night of Rory's bachelorette, the hen-night as Shira planned was about to become an entirely different event as they walked into the posh restaurant and were escorted to the private dining hall. Rory looked around at the room, it was awash with all the proper society women Shira knew, and she recognized them from the DAR, she sighed, this would be lovely, but in her heart she wished for the rowdy to do her mother would have planned. Suddenly as if by magic a parade of Stars Hollow's best came into the room, the ladies in feather boas draping them on all the guests, and the yummy bartenders, all in a row. The bartenders were wonderfully shirtless and took over the bar stations, then Miss Patty directed the DJ to play some salacious songs she could sing along to, now it would be a night to remember. Several of the women recognized Miss Patty and were amazed a celebrity of her ilk would attend such an event, they had no idea that Rory actually grew up with her. Champagne flowed and Shira had to acquiesce to the chaos that was Lorelai and found herself actually enjoying it. The Lambda was danced as was the Macarena, the liquor liberal and the night was one for the books, it would be a hard night to beat and Shira found herself being congratulated on it all.

"Mom" , Rory approached, "This was supposed to be Shira's night to shine."

Lorelai grinned in her Cheshire way, "And she is, all the ladies think she did this, I am over here minding my own business and letting Shira take all the credit for the 'Yummy Bartenders' Miss Patty and all the bawdy events she brings to the table, while I, your mother, sit back and enjoy the show."

Rory giggled, "Mom, you are something else, thank you, and who knew Miss Patty really is as famous as she always claimed. " The party was a hit, Shira got all the credit and the 'Yummy Bartenders' would become a fixture in Hartford.

Well as they say, 'the best laid plans' if Rory thought the Gilmore/Hayden Grandmother's would roll over for a Bohemian wedding, she should think again, they indulged the Lorelai/Shira 'hen-night' but the wedding would be all the elder women had always dreamed of.


	6. Chapter 6 - I Love You So I Always Will

**Happy Homecoming**

Summary: Post AYITL, Logan is back in New York, things are over with Odette, will his Ace give him another chance?

Disclaimer: All I own is my own, the characters I place in my imaginings belong to ASP.

A/N: This is the last chapter, thank you all for your encouragement and I should have another one up soon.

 **Chapter 6 – I Love You So, I always Will**

The day of the wedding had finally arrived and the whole group was all atwitter with joy for the impending nuptials. They arrived at the stated venue and were blindsided by the reality of it. Rory thought she had reeled them in the reality was they had placated her. Rory, Logan and even Lorelai had to surrender and admit defeat, Miss Celine had ambushed them that Saturday with wedding clothing selections and Rory had caved to the exquisite gown she now wore, in all they agreed it didn't matter the outcome would be the same and the families would be well appeased.

Rory stared at her reflection, today she would become Mrs. Logan Huntzberger, she could not believe it, her mother approved, his mother approved, it was almost Daliesque, in its bizarreness. Her hair was up and a tiara in place with a short veil over her eyes, the dress was a symphony of lace and dotted with crystals, the light hit is just so giving her an ethereal glow. She stared at her reflection she never thought she would wear such a dress, be married in a cathedral, have a reception with over 1000 guests, but as she stood there none of it mattered. All the fuss, the planning the strings that were pulled for the wedding of the year, no, none of it mattered because in the end she would be married to the love of her life, they would begin a life together and in the not too distant future they would welcome a son. She laid her hand on upon her barely there bump, Logan had been so careful of her after the dizzy episodes, he even scheduled a doctor visit to one of the most exclusive OB's in Connecticut. The doctor had given her an exam and her blood pressure had been a bit low, this is normal as the hormones tend to run high and as long as she took some general precautions, like not standing in one place to long, rising slowly from a seated position and lying on her side instead of her back, she should manage just fine. She considered how tricky that would be today and made a mental note to be careful, she didn't want anything to go wrong on her wedding day.

Lorelai and the other ladies entered the ready room, "Oh babe, you look beautiful, I have here your something blue.", it was a lovely blue silk and lace garter, with a crystal heart charm.

Emily came up after, "I have your something borrowed.", and places a stunning diamond necklace on her neck and handed her the matching earrings. "They belonged to my mother, she would have been so very proud of you." Emily gently kissed Rory's cheek as Rory adjusted the earrings.

Shira was next, "I have your something new, it is a freshly minted penny for your shoe, that you may always walk in prosperity and good fortune." The women were teary eyed but kept themselves in check, they didn't know she had already shared a private moment where she had already given Rory the simple diamond pin that she was wearing close to her heart, Shira had worn it as had Honor, it was a remnant of Shira's family's southern heritage, a symbol of family strength no matter the times.

Paris came up to her, "See I told you he wouldn't spook, you can roust him with your spurs and he is staying right there." She hugged her dear friend. She pinned an Angel to her shoulder, " So you will know you are always be looked after."

Last but not least was Lane, "You look beautiful" she took her best friend's hand and wrapped a charm bracelet around her wrist, then explained, "This represents our friendship and your future, the first charm is a schoolhouse because that is where we met, the second is a cheese wedge to remember your dreams, the third is a feather quill, remember your goals and next is a heart charm with todays date, so you will always remember the day you publicly declared your love of one another."

The women embraced and soon there was a knock at the door signally it was time to begin. The grandmothers and Mother's were escorted to their seats and the women stepped into the hall to their waiting escorts as Rory leaned into her dad, "Thanks for agreeing to let Luke help give me away, it means so much to have you both by my side." She kissed his cheek then leaned to Luke, "Thank you for always being there for me." She kissed his cheek as well.

The processional began and Rory was led down the aisle toward the man she loved most on the arms of the men, who raised her, they stopped at the appointed mark and released her to his protection taking their seats, then the minister began the ceremony and all Rory and Logan saw was each other. He took his solemn vows placing the ring upon her finger, she did likewise and soon the minister pronounced then husband and wife, Logan kissed his bride dipping her for effect then, righted her. They turned to those in attendance and were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger. The recessional played and they funneled out to the waiting cars that would take them to the reception venue. Rory leaned on his shoulder and Logan held her close.

"How are you holding up Ace, I know this isn't how we planned it any regrets; not feeling too tired, feeling okay?" He place a small kiss on her forehead.

"It is nice to be seated and I have no regrets the results were the same and this has already been such an emotional day." She sighed and accepted the cool water he handed her.

"Well wife, enjoy the ride and I will be sure that you have a ready chair whenever you are in need of it."

What Rory did not know was that Logan had arranged for reclining couches to be all about the room so that any lady , including his pregnant wife could recline, feet up in a proper manner, it made the reception more Victorian, but he was more than happy to accommodate. They entered the reception to applause and danced the first dance as expected, Logan then led her to a reclining sofa and encouraged her to relax with her feet up as lovey treats were brought to her. She looked around and was pleased to see other of her guests so inclined as well and marveled at the thoughtfulness and caring of her husband. Wow, her husband, Logan, the once touted playboy of Yale, was her husband, sweet, devoted and caring. She placed her hand absently on her tummy and thought of what a great father he would be as well.

*END*


End file.
